Kairi's Heart
by Chris Star
Summary: What if Sora DIDN"T get his hear back after he saved Kairi's? Who would the Keyblade choose as its new master? Who will save all worlds now? (KairiSora, KairiRiku, SoraRiku)
1. Default Chapter

Kairi smiled and jumped from bed when she heard the familiar tapping at ehr window. Not bothering to pull anything on over her white sil nighty, she threw open the window and grinned up at Riku. He was balance on a branch of the tree beside her window, lcad only in his aquamarine boxers.

"Hey,"he grinned. "I was worried you'd fallen asleep without me."

She giggled, then stepped aside so he could enter her room. She slid the wndow shut, then turned to himmere moments before his mouth crushed against her. She sighed, threading her fingers through his hair as her eyes slid shut.

They'd been doing this every night for the past two months. He would sneak up into her room, they'd share a few minutes of bliss, then fall asleep in eachother's arms. But the time she woke up it the morning, he'd be gone.

Tonight, though, Kairi wanted more.

"Riku,"she murmured, fallng back on the bed, pulling him atop her. "Don't stop. Please. I want to feel...everything."

"Kairi,"he breathed, shock in his aqua eyes. "You're sure?"

She nodded, then brought her mouth to his. He groaned against her lips, bringing one hand up to cup her breast in his palm. She arched her back, pressing herself more fully into his palm, then curled her fingers into the elastic waist of his boxers.

"Kairi!"he gasped, feeling his groin reacting to her, pressing down on her. She slid his boxers down his lefs, then brought her hand between his thighs to cup his enlarged groin. He gasped and groaned as she moved her hand against him. It was sweet torture, and it took all his stringth not to cry out her name. But he knew if he did, her parents would hear, and they'd be caught.

"Kairi!"he groaned. "Please!"

"Am I doing something wrong?"she asked, stilling her caressing hand.

"No. You're doing great. But it's my turn to tease you. Plus, I"m gonna have an accident if you don't stop."

She giggled, then lay still as he pulled her nighty up over her head, flinging it to the side. He brought his mouth to her breast, his hands ensnaring her hipss posessively. Her breath came in short, deep gasps as her fingers caught in his hair, holding him close. He murmured her names as he slid her panties away, moving slowly, carefully, into her.

"R...Riku!"she whispered, the walls of her body closing around him, pulling him deeper inside her.

"Kairi,"he grunted, thrusting his hips againsy her. His mouth found her, kissing savagely as he continued his quickening pace, not stopping until he felt his release come, his seed pouring into her.

"Kairi,"he breathed against her neck, holding her close as their bodies cooled. "I love you."

"And I love you, Riku,"murmured Kairi, kissing the top of his head.

SoraKairi supports...DON'T FLAME ME! You're gonna get your moment in chapter 3. .-


	2. Suki Na Hito Ga Iruno

(Author's Note:The title translates into "There's someone else I love'.)

"See you later,"murmured Riku, pecking a sleeping Kairi on the lips before climbing out her window. There was a lot onhis mind lately.

First, of course, was what had occured between him and Kairi last night. Needless to say, he hadn't planned on that happening. Second was his own feelings. He'd ben truly honest when he told Kairi he loved her. But she wasn't the only one. Sora, too, even thought he wouldn't dare tell him. He'd told Selphie, who'd said he should tell him. To that, he'd just scoffed and said,

"Kata-omoi nanda."

Riku sighed as he finally made his way into his bedroom. Little Ren, his six-year-old sister, was sound asleep in her bed. Smiling, he leaned over and shook her shoulder. She blinked ice blue eyes open to gaze up at him.

"Ohayoo, oniichan!"she giggled.

"Ohayoo,"smiled Riku, ruffling her silver hair. "Time to get up, Ren-chan"

Ren was a true mimicry of her big brother. Trying to match his outfit tothe best of her ability, she wore a denim mini skirt, white sandals, and a yellow tanktop.

"Are we gonna play with Sora-kun and Kairi-chan today?"asked Ren as she followed Riku downstairs.

"Yep,"He smiled. "Wakka-san, Tidus-kun, and Selphie-chan, too."

"Sorry we're late!"called Riku, catching up with his friends onPaopu Island. "Ren took forever eating."

"Guess what?!"exclaimed Selphie. "Kairi's decided she wants to learn how to fight, too!"

Kairi's cheeks turned a bit red, adn she held out two miniature wooden knives. "Um.. I made these yesterday afternoon. I wanna fight like that one girl Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) who used to live here."

"Riku,"murmured Kairi, turning to her boyfriend after the others had left. "I love you, you know I do."

"And I love you,"murmured Riku. There were several moments of silence, then they unisoned,

"Gomen nasai, honta wa aishite Sora!"

They were both silent as they look at eachother. Eventuall, a grin cross Riku's face. "Yo, too, huh?"

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Erm...Not to eavesdrop,"the two turned to see Sora standing behind them. "But I forgot my sword."

"How long have you been standing there?!"panicked Kairi.

"Since you told Riku you loved him,"

"So then...you heard?"said Riku quietly.

Sora nodded, then picked up his sowrd. "I'll...uh...just leave now."

The two stared after him until he got into his house.

"Well,"sighed Kairi. "This'll complicate things."

"Yeah,"agreed Riku. "Listen. I can't come over tonight. My parents are taking me and Ren to visit our grandmother on the main island."

"Okay,"said Kairi quietly. "See you tomorrow."

Well, whaddaya think? Lesse, Kairi loved Riku, but she also loves Sora. Riku loves Kairi, but he also loves Sora, too. The only question his...who does Sora love?

Ren:Cliffhanger! Yay!

Chris:I hate kids... (J/K)

-My love is unrequited with him

-Good morning, big brother

-I'm sorry, but to tell the truth, I love Sora!


	3. Author Note

Considering the substantial amount of time since my last update and my lack of free time to do much writing these days, the continuation of this and a few other of my stories is in question. It is still possible that I will continue and/or finish these stories, but at present, I am unable to make any promises concerning this. What I can tell you is that receiving feedback and/or requests of a continuation will greatly raise the chances of a continuation occuring. However, if I recieve no such thing, reflecting a disinterest in any readers, then the chances of a continuation will be greatly reduced.


End file.
